


Photography

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for Flufftober 2019Day 24: Photography
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the sole purpose of doing a pin-up of Andrew Underhill.

“Is that for me?” Lorenzo looked at Andrew as if the Shadowhunter had hung the moon.

Andrew nodded, still holding the flat, rectangular gift-wrapped package. A small, almost shy smile played around his lips for a moment. 

“But I...” Lorenzo finally accepted the package. “I never talked about my birthday to you.” A frown appeared on his face. “Did I?”

“You didn’t,” Andrew replied, almost smugly. “I had to make some... enquiries.”

Lorenzo looked up from the package again and cocked one inquisitive eyebrow. “The Clave keeps records of-”

“No!” Andrew cut in hastily. “Nothing of the sort. I just... asked around. And found out the date on which you happened to celebrate your birthday, the last few... decades, at least.”

Shaking his head with a sweet, fond and utterly adoring smile, Lorenzo leaned forward and sighed. “This is incredibly thoughtful and sweet of you, querido.”

Andrew’s smile widened, it looked half-mischievous and half-pleased, and he looked at the package again. “I mean, you gave me that amazing miniature oil painting of you for my birthday and I thought...”

“Andrew, I hope you are aware that I am not giving you any gifts expecting anything in return?” Lorenzo asked gently but firmly.

“I am.” Andrew leaned closer and dropped a kiss onto Lorenzo’s cheek. “I wanted to. I mean, if you like it, that is.”

“Why would I not like it?” Lorenzo asked with a twitch of his eyebrows, and began to pick the paper apart. “You are nothing if not attentive and considerate.”

“Still...” Andrew shrugged. “This isn’t what... well, it’s not a painting. I know a painting would have been more... you, I guess, but this is... I think this is more... me?”

“There is nothing for you to be self-conscious about,” Lorenzo said with a smile, and finally unwrapped something flat and rectangular hidden beneath a layer of bubble wrap. “A... picture?”

Andrew smiled a little bashfully, a faint glow on his cheeks, and folded his hands behind his back while trying not to fidget. Lorenzo noticed that but still took his time with carefully unwrapping the frame, for a picture frame it was, dark wood and metal fittings. Old fashioned, solid, classy. 

“I thought... yeah, I already said that.” This time, Andrew did fidget. “I don’t think an oil painting would have been me, so it’s...”

“A photograph?” Lorenzo smiled as he removed the bubble wrap. “There is nothing wrong with photographs, Andrew. Especially not when...”

He trailed off, words forgotten, and with still parted lips he stared at the black and white photograph of Andrew. Andrew, in nothing but his glorious, runed skin, with nothing but a towel clutched in one hand covering a small yet strategic part of his body. 

Andrew tried not to fidget like a nervous child and failed. “Do you...?”

Lorenzo needed another moment to unfreeze. “Do I like it?” he asked breathlessly and finally tore his eyes away to look at Andrew again. “Do I...” A deep and heavy sigh, and a shake of his head. “Andrew...” Lorenzo whispered, his eyes misting over. “I love it. It’s... it’s... I don’t even have words.” He looked at the picture again, and back at Andrew. “And you are gifting me with... this?”An incredulous look, a hesitant smile as if Lorenzo couldn’t believe the treasure he had just uncovered was really his to keep – if it was the picture or Andrew himself, or maybe both, wasn’t clear.

“Uhm.” Andrew sucked his lips behind his teeth and nodded, then cleared his throat while letting his lips go again. “Yeah, I thought... you mentioned you don’t have a picture of me and I thought... I thought this would be the perfect opportunity?”

Shaking his head, Lorenzo softly put the photograph down on the shelf and turned to Andrew again. At a loss for words he just stepped closer, and into Andrew’s opening arms. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against the side of Andrew’s neck. “It’s... it’s beautiful. Just like you. I shall treasure this forever.”

Andrew smiled, satisfied this time, warm and full of affection, and closed his eyes before he kissed Lorenzo’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

>   



End file.
